


A sweet night

by Princess_Unikitty



Category: Barbie - All Media Types, Barbie and the Diamond Castle (2008)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling, F/F, Fluff, I literally can't stop writing fics for them lmao, Only One Bed, anyways stan cottage core lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26576989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Unikitty/pseuds/Princess_Unikitty
Summary: Liana and Alexa move into their new house.  The only problem?  They just have one bed.
Relationships: Alexa/Liana (Barbie and the Diamond Castle)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 49





	A sweet night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [preludes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/preludes/gifts).



> soo I wrote this for [sapphfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphfics/pseuds/sapphfics) because I love all your barbie fics and wanted to write something for you! I hope you like it 🥰

🌸

When Alexa and Liana first moved into their new house, they had no furniture. The only thing they brought was a crate of meager possessions each. Nevertheless, it was their house, and that was all that mattered.

The freedom that came with living on their own was exhilarating. Both girls were in their teens, having only just left the safety of their own houses. They had grown up together as best friends, swearing to always love each other.

As they had grown older, both girls felt their love of friendship gradually shift to something else. Something more passionate. Something that they couldn’t explain, especially when they saw how others were treated for it. 

And so they left it alone, hoping that the feeling would eventually go away.

The two girls stood in the doorway of their new house, although cottage was a better word to describe it. The floor was dusty and the small house barely had any rooms, but it was theirs. 

Liana unpacked a broom from her crate, smiling at Alexa as she did so. “Well, we better start cleaning!”

Several hours later, they were done. The house shone with a soft glow and not a speck of dust was to be found. 

Alexa strode over to the glistening windows. “We’ll start on the garden tomorrow,” she decided.

“We should grow flowers, then sell them to make money,” said Liana.

Alexa nodded eagerly, as the two girls began discussing their future together.

Late in the afternoon, Alexa saddled their horse before hitching her up to their cart.

“I’ll ride into town and see what I can buy to furnish our house,” she said.

Liana reached for the food they had brought. “And I’ll start making dinner,” she declared.

With a switch of the reins, Alexa rode off. 

While she was gone, Liana busied herself with food. It didn’t take long to prepare a meal for only two girls. Once she was done, Liana set off exploring around their cottage. 

Flowers already grew in bountiful patches, and Liana stooped to gather a bouquet. As she picked the flowers, subconsciously choosing Alexa’s favorite colours, she allowed herself to dream of a future life. 

Waking in the morning, knowing that a whole day was ahead of her to do with as she pleased. Now that was an exhilarating thought. Being free from her family at last was an incredible feeling. It wasn’t that Liana’s family was cruel to her, it was just that her father never seemed to understand the ideas and dreams she had. He firmly believed that women should stay home and simply provide for their husbands.

Liana’s mother wasn’t much better. She bossed Liana around like a servant, and always placed her other five children in Liana’s care. Now that Liana had a chance to be free from the plans of others, she intended to live every day to the fullest.

Alexa pulled into their garden just as Liana was putting the finishing touches on the bouquet. She hurried to meet her friend, eager to see what she had bought.

Waving, Alexa clambered down from the cart. “Hey Liana!”

Liana held out the bouquet, a faint blush spreading on her freckled cheeks. “Here,” she murmured, “I picked these for you.” 

Alexa smiled, taking the bouquet from Liana’s outstretched hand. She buried her face in the soft flowers to inhale their sweet smell. When she lifted her head, her eyes met Liana’s.

“They’re beautiful,” said Alexa, suddenly unsure if she was talking about the flowers or something else in front of her.

She quickly turned away, pretending to be busy with placing the flowers on the seat of the cart. Several large wooden boxes stood in the back and the girls set about taking them into the house. Although the boxes were heavy, they managed to carry them all into the largest room.

“Wow,” said Liana, dusting her hands on her pink skirt, “thanks for getting all of these!”

“No problem,” Alexa answered. She began opening the wooden boxes, carefully avoiding splinters as she pried the lids off.

The furniture that Alexa bought came in parts that the girls had to assemble. There was a round table, several chairs, a chest of drawers and a bed.

“Huh that’s strange,” muttered Alexa.

“What’s strange?” Liana came over from where she had been sorting blankets.

“There’s only one bed,” Alexa explained, “I paid for two…they must have made a mistake. I can go back and pick it up.”

Liana pointed at the window. “No, it’s too late. The sky is already dark! You can just go back tomorrow.”

“But how will we sleep?”

“Well,” said Liana slowly, “we could always share. I mean, just for tonight?”

Alexa didn’t know why her heart gave a flutter at those words. She and Liana had shared beds several times in the past, why would this time be any different?

“Okay,” she agreed, “it’s a plan.”

Once they finished putting the bedding on, the two girls crawled under the soft blankets. They lay in the dark, breathing quietly. The bed was of a good size, and they fit with no problem.

Although the night was cold, Liana’s face felt hot. Every time Alexa shifted against her or accidentally brushed a hand over her skin, it grew worse. 

Alexa was having similar problems. Being in such close proximity to Liana was making her heart do somersaults in her chest. After deliberating for some time she finally gave into her heart’s feelings and explored what they meant. The conclusion? She was in love with her best friend.

The news didn’t shock Alexa as much as she thought it would have. It made sense, after all. Liana was the one person who had always been there for her. She had stood by Alexa’s side through every hardship and joy in her life. 

Alexa rolled over and found herself face to face with a very much awake Liana.

“Hi,” she whispered.

Her newfound realization was still fresh in her mind. Alexa was hesitant to act on it, but in the end she gave in.

“Can I tell you something?”

Liana propped herself up on an elbow and nodded.

Exhaling slowly, Alexa mirrored her position.

“Well,” she began, “I’ve had strange feelings for awhile, and they normally happen around you.”

She bit her lip, unsure of how to go on.

“Really?” breathed Liana.

Her eyes had widened and she seemed about to say something else.

“Really,” Alexa answered, “and I think the reason I feel strange is because I…love you.”

“I love you too,” said Liana.

“But this isn’t just a friendship love,” Alexa continued hurriedly, “I love you as if you were a part of me that I need to survive. I love you in the way that flowers love the sun; I can’t live without you.”

She paused, the floodgates of emotions released. Now all she had to do was see what Liana’s response was.

Liana flung her arms around Alexa, pulling her close.

“I love you in that way too,” she said ecstatically, “I only now realized what my feelings meant, but I truly do feel the same way as you.”

Alexa melted into Liana’s embrace. Her hands wrapped around the other girls back and Alexa buried her face in the soft fabric of Liana’s nightgown. Their bodies were warm against each other and the beating of Liana’s heart was soothing in her ear.

Liana pressed her lips to Alexa’s head, leaving a small kiss on her dark hair.

“Can I-,” she began, but then hesitated.

Alexa shifted to look up at her friend. Liana’s blonde hair fell about her face and her cheeks were flushed pink.

“Can you what?” Alexa murmured.

Liana’s answer was barely audible. “Can I kiss you?”

Alexa nodded, then leaned upwards to press her lips to Liana’s.

The sensation was incredible.

Liana’s lips were so soft, Alexa wondered why they hadn’t done this earlier. They fit together perfectly and every new sensation was a welcome one. Liana tasted sweet, and the sounds she made were heavenly to hear. Alexa gripped Liana’s hair, pulling the blonde even closer.

She giggled at the noise Liana made, but then they were kissing again.

Dancing patterns of moonlight fell on the two girls as they finally fell asleep, cuddled in each other’s arms.

The next day, plans of returning for the second bed were forgotten.

🌸

**Author's Note:**

> I just want a girl to hug me,,,,pls,,,,is that too much to ask for 🥺 🥺


End file.
